The present disclosure relates to authentication systems, electronic devices, and authentication methods all of which are for user authentication.
Image forming apparatuses, such as digital multifunction peripherals, are a type of typical electronic devices. It is often the case where one image forming apparatus is shared among a plurality of users. When an image forming apparatus is shared among a plurality of users, each user is permitted to use the image forming apparatus within the scope of the usage right granted to that user. Such an image forming apparatus performs user authentication. Then, successfully authenticated users are permitted to use the image forming apparatus within the scope of their respective usage rights.
When authentication of a user is performed, the user is required to input authentication information, such as a user ID or a password, to the image forming apparatus. This, however, may reduce user convenience.